Sun and Moon: Guardians of Fairy Tail
by Inflameous
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are the strongest mages alive in all of Earthland. They've protected Fairy Tail once from Acnologia. What will do they next after the 7 year time gap finishes? OP Naruto OP Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke are legendary figures that appear in books and tales in Magnolia. Maybe NarutoxGirls or NarutoxHarem. Or SasukexGirl or SasukexHarem. Who knows :3
1. The Sun and The Moon

**This is another story of mine, different from my other story. It really explains itself. Naruto and Sasuke are not trapped in Earthland. Rather, they are Earthland Mages.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Sun and the Moon**

* * *

As Acnologia rained chaos upon Tenroujima. The master, and all it's guild members were in trouble. As Acnologia was getting annoyed by the sheer persistence the puny people had. He flew up high into the sky and prepared for one final attack.

A little blonde girl floating up off the ground looked and saw what Acnologia was planning to do. She quickly slammed her hands shut and close her eyes to say a chant hoping a miracle would come. "Please save them. You have save us 400 years ago, you must save us again." the blonde girl whispered. "Please save Fairy Tail once more."

As Natsu and the others circled around for one final stand, the dragon began to fly straight down. One could see magic being formed in his mouth to serve as his next attack. Natsu and his friends desperately used magic in hopes of harming the demon dragon, but with the strength of the scaly armor, it did no damage to the beast.

"ROOARR!" Acnologia roared as loud as it could deafening Natsu and the others. The roar was so powerful it even created a shockwave to the sea.

"I-it can't be!" Makarov yelled

"It's a Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel shouted.

"It's planning to destroy the entire island?!" Cana asked in shock.

"Everybody, anyone who can use defensive magic, set up the strongest defense you have now."

"Yes!"

"Right!"

"There's not enough time!"

"Just do it! If we can survive this it would be a miracle."

"Everyone! Join hands. If we join hands, our magic is stronger if we use magic together. We will go back to Fairy Tail together!" Laxus shouted.

Everyone began to intertwine their hands, and waited as they met their fate.

The blond haired girl, who had started to cry finally opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. Not counting Acnologia, there was one other dot high up in the sky, approaching them faster than the speed of sound. The girl cried even more, but this time in tears of joy. "So you two did come after all." she managed to say. "Thank you for coming to save Fairy Tail once more."

"No need to thank me yet, Mavis. After all. Fairy Tail was our creation. We can't let our dreams die yet just yet because of this dragon. Let's go Sasuke!"

"I agree. Naruto. We'll go with that combination."

"Already ahead of you, Sasuke!"

As they landed on the floor between Natsu's and the other's circle. The person called Naruto clapped his hands together. At that instant, an aura of orange began to appear. Naruto's clothing began to merge with the energy and turn into a cloak. Black markings appeared throughout his body and a 9 dots on his back. The person called Sasuke lifted his left hand to his left eye. A purple aura began to coat the previous orange energy almost giving the orange a purple armor. The orange energy is now more distinguishable. it was an animal. A fox to be more specific. Naruto lifted both his hands in front of him and was able to gather red, white, blue, and black ethernano energy from the air. A black ball formed in front of the fox's mouth. Sasuke enhanced the black ball by putting his own magic on the ball. Black flames surrounded the surface of the black ball. Naruto thrusted his hands forward and the black flaming ball shot up towards the sky.

The members of Fairy Tail, wondering what took so long to meet their fate opened their eyes and saw the two mysterious figures. To their surprise, they were coated in the same orange energy and protected even further by the purple aura. They saw Naruto's attack reach the dragon's attack as it easily broke through it's attack and headed straight for the dragon. As Naruto's attack finally reach the dragon itself, it gave off a huge roar, in pain, the dragon was knocked back into the empty space.

However, because the dragon's attack was split into two energy balls, it still headed straight for the island.

"Mavis, we handled the dragon, our duty here is finished." Naruto said calmly.

"The next job is yours. I take it you can handle it?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course leave it to me."

With that. The two vanished into thin air. The orange and purple aura disappeared along with them.

"Who was that?" Natsu asked.

"Now's not the time for that. What do we do about the attack?" Lucy shouted.

"Because of the bonds and power you had with each other, I am able to use this." Mavis whispered.

The attack landed on the island and exploded. The sea responded with a tsunami, and the boats were sent rushing off into the distant sea. The island disappeared from the dragon's attack.

The two people, Naruto and Sasuke, appeared behind a mysterious black haired person wearing white and was around a scenery of dead bushes and trees.

"Naruto….Sasuke...Thank you. For saving Natsu for me." the person said.

"That isn't the point. Zeref, why did you call us here again. You know we can't alway teleport back to this island, we may be immortal and of your creation, but if anyone knows we are demons from the books of Zeref, they will hunt us down." Sasuke threatened.

"Then that's why you must make it look like you're not a demon from the books of Zeref, but an angel in the books of Mavis." Zeref said. "I'm sure, Mavis will understand playing this role. After all, you two are original members of Fairy Tail, and the strongest mages in existence."

"We only do what is necessary for the Fairy Tail name to live." Naruto said.

"Either way, I'm glad you protect Natsu and the others. Come back here and meet Mavis in 7 years. I must get going" Zeref said as he got up from his sitting position.

"Zeref…."

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But I'm sure we'll meet again. You have my books of The Sun and The Moon don't you?"

"Of course." Naruto answered.

"Then, while you have the book, I can talk to you whenever I want. I really must get going." Zeref said and disappears as a blast of dust seemed to carry his body with it.

* * *

 **Hey. I'm sure many have already thought about this kind of crossover. As I was pretty inspired by someone who wrote something similar to this.**

 **This is my version of the Legendary Mages. The Sun and The Moon. Demons from the Books of Zeref. Not only is there E.N.D., but there is also The Sun, and The Moon.**

 **If this is a good story, I might continue with it.**

* * *

 **Please Read and Review. Reviews are appreciated**


	2. Decision

**Second Chapter of** _ **Sun and Moon: Guardians of Fairy Tail**_

 **I honestly don't know what the plot of this story should be. I haven't thought about it that far yet. I have my other story to work on, but this could just be for fun.**

"Person Talking"

" _Person Thinking"_

 **Magic**

" **Beasts/Demon/Dragon talking"**

" _ **Beasts/Demon/Dragon/ thinking"**_

 **Chapter 2: The Sun**

 **Commences in..**

 **3..**

 **2..**

 **1..**

 **Start!**

 **Fiore-X784**

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But I'm sure we'll meet again. You each have mk books of The Sun and The Moon don't you?"

"Of course." Naruto answered.

"Then, while you have the book, I can talk to you whenever I want. I really must get going." Zeref said and disappears as a blast of dust seemed to carry his body with it.

"Well, Sasuke. Since we've finished our job, let's part ways here. It'll be a while since Fairy Tail resurfaces. I'll go east. You go west."

"WAIT" shouted a girl's voice.

"Mavis…" both of them said. Mavis, or Mavis Vermillion was the first guild master of Fairy Tail. Although it was Naruto and Sasuke who started Fairy Tail, they both wanted Mavis to be the first master.

"You guys, you can't go after what you've seen. Stay in Fiore for a while.."

"Mavis, you know we both have things to do. The 4 Gods of Ishgar gives us jobs for us to do. As the strongest Mages in the world, it's our job to bring down all darkness in this world. There are dark guilds forming as we speak. I ca-"

"Sasuke. No matter how many dark guilds you bring down, there will be new ones that form. However, I think it's time for you to live a new life. Since 400 years ago, when you and Naruto were still alive, you were considered inhuman. After you two died due to internal injuries battling a demon at the age of 9. Zeref tried to do everything he could to revive you two back. He couldn't stand losing one he considered as his sibling. And now 400 years, later, you two protect Fairy Tail from a distance. Eradicating and destroying evil before they even approach Fiore."

"Mavis, I know how you feel. I know you want us to really join Fairy Tail. I've been thinking, I want a place to call home as well. But I won't go until at least the people here has resurfaced. I will meet you Mavis, 7 years from now when Tenroujima has resurfaced, and then we can discuss what we do. Sasuke you also agree don't you. Us two aren't meant to be in this world. Our magic, strength, and reasoning, I feel as if we should be in a different world than this one. But what's done is done. 7 years from now, Mavis, you should know that Zeref will be the one to blame. Everybody will point their fingers at our creator."

"I understand. Do what you must do. However, I hope to see you back in 7 years." Mavis said.

 **Naruto-X784**

"Hm..nobody really knows who I am so I probably don't have to use body transformation again. I should really get some food. It's been a couple years since I've been this close to have some time to spend in the city. I really need to get some new clothes too. This one was ripped by the air pressure attacks from that dragon."

" _I see a couple restaurants around me. Although none of them look tasty enough. I have about 1 million jewels from taking down a couple dark guilds before I came to help Mavis. This should be enough to get me a decent meal. Although I need to see how much new clothes cost. Hey! That shop doesn't look too bad. The linen looks fine and professional the colors are black and red, and there is a white t-shirt to match it all."_

"Hey, how much is this jacket and shirt?"

"200,000 jewels"

"Oi, that's expensive. Is there a way you can make it 100,000"

"I'll make it 190,000"

"99,000"

"I ain't gonna go lower than 150,000 jewels. Take it or leave it."

"Fine fine. Is there any good restaurants around here?"

"There's a really good one right around the corner."

"Thanks."

" _Okay, I got new clothes now, I have about 850,000 jewels left. That should be enough to get me a few main courses and a couple side dishes with a drink. I should still have enough left over. That person said around the corner. Did she mean this one? Baratie? It looks extravagant. But then, there are a few no goods up here. The one with the dark clothes, and piercings around the lip. The one with the sleeveless black jacket and a hidden knife. The one with the magical weapon. I suppose they're here to attack me in ambush if I ever try to get out from the restaurant? Hysterical. I can feel their emotion. Don't you Kurama?"_

" _ **Heh, for a brat, you're doing a fine job reading the situation. Yes, I feel their negative energy rising with each step you make. I don't need to tell you to be careful do I?"**_

" _I suppose you don't but what's the harm in just saying it?"_

" _ **I guess. Be careful Naruto."**_

" _Heard you loud and clear. Kurama"_

"Hey you group of fools over there. Stop hiding, ambushing me won't work." Naruto shouted to the group hiding behind stacks of boxes and trash.

The group revealed themselves to be part of a guild, _"Phantom Lord?"_ Naruto thought. _"I thought Jose Porla was defeated a couple months ago. Is there a new leader? No, matter, I must concentrate."_

"Who are you?"

"Why should I tell a couple goons like you who I am. You'll be defeated by the ten I pronounce my fight letter."

"You sure like to talk tough, kid."

"I'm not. Watch." Naruto said as he dished out three three-pronged blades. He threw them at each mage. "N-"Before he said anymore, he disappeared and landed a hit on each of them at the same second.

"ARGH!"

"UGH!"

"UGF."

Coming back to where he had initially started, he said, "aruto. See what I mean?"

"N-aruto? Naruto? Don't tell me, the legendary mage?"

"You guys know who I am?"

"I've only heard about you in legends. But how? Those legends were hundreds of years old."

"It's nothing of your concern, but now that you know who I am, don't bother attacking me ever again, or else it won't be a broken arm next time." Naruto said with a serious face.

"What do you me- ARHH!" the man said as his arm was broken by Naruto. "Ok, Ok, I won't."

"Good, I apologize for breaking your arm, but it is a clean break, it will heal fast, and be stronger, you should try and find a clinic soon, or you'll go unconscious with the pain. I'll be going to the restaurant now, you guys interrupted my way in anyways."

 **Sasuke**

" _A guild huh? I've never thought about going back to Fairy Tail. The place where it all began. Back then, Mavis was still here too. Naruto and I, we did so many things together. The very reason why Fairy Tail was respected by all and feared by all was because we protected it from harm for as long as I can remember. The time came when Mavis suddenly died, Naruto and I went our separate ways and met Zeref along the way. He gave his books to us. Telling us to keep it wherever we go. He hasn't called on us until today. This guild mark on my left shoulder, do you think it's time for us to go back? Naruto? You know I won't go back without you? Without you, my power is incomplete, and without me, your power is incomplete. What do you say, Naruto? Do you want to go to the guild?"_

 **Naruto**

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed.

 _The guild huh?_ Naruto thought as he ate his food. _"The guild is a place where families and bonds are created. Right now, I don't think I'm ready for that yet, Sasuke. I'll see back in a couple years. The people that were trapped in Fairy Sphere, I want those to be my first. As a reward for their strong bonds they created. I shall grant them their wish of wondering who I am. Also, the girls are cute."_

"Mister, your second entree will be prepared soon, would you like a glass of wine or any other beverage?"

"Huh? Oh, water is fine, Mr…"

"Sanji is fine. I'm the first cook at this restaurant. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise, Sanji-san."

"I'll check to see if your dish is ready. Excuse me sir."

 **Sasuke**

" _Back in 7 years? Naruto, even though I can't see or hear you. I know exactly what you're thinking. You plan to wait seven years for Fairy Sphere to deactivate so you can firsthand tell the people who we are. You don't want to join Fairy Tail right now and see what we can do there? What if Fairy Tail needs our help? If they get scammed by a weak guild. Or if they are in debt. Or.. I don't know, but if we don't protect Fairy Tail, it means we failed our true mission. I understand now why Zeref brought us back here from across the world, he wanted us to meet Mavis again so that hoping that we would go to the guild to protect Fairy Tail in absence of their strongest mages."_

"Oh, sorry, My apologies, ma'am." Sasuke said as he bumped into a woman. That lost his train of thought. _"Where was I….oh yea. So what are you planning to do, Naruto?"_

 **This will probably be my first time doing a 2 person, First Person Perspective, story. In case you were wondering, yes right now, there will be a lot of switching back and forth. I'd like to see if I can get the character to tell the story, not a narrator. But that seems highly impossible.**

 **Please Read and Review, highly appreciated. ^-^**


	3. Split

**Each of you are entitled to your own opinion. I read every single review. I know if there are people that like my 2 person perspective, there will also be people who dislike it.**

 **The scene I'm trying to recreate is a scene from Fairy Tail Chapter 340, page 13-18, when Mavis and Zeref had a conversation but one couldn't hear the other.**

 **However, should you really dislike my 2 person perspective, rest assured, as there will not be as much switching when the two of them reaches a conclusion.**

 **Moving on**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Split**

 **Sasuke**

"Oh, sorry, My apologies, ma'am." Sasuke said as he bumped into a woman. That caused him to lose his train of thought. "Where was I...oh yea. So what are you planning to do, Naruto?"

 **Naruto**

"Really. What should I do? " Naruto said aloud. _"Sasuke what would you right now? I'm thinking you would want us to join Fairy Tail right now as new wizards and pretend that we are new. Pretend we are new mages? What are you going to do? Use a fake name?"_

 **Sasuke**

" _Yes…...that's a good idea. I'll go into Fairy Tail, use a fake name, and pretend I know nothing about what happened. Should I pretend I don't know how to use magic? No that's just idiotic. If I am to get to Fairy Tail, how am I supposed to get accepted into the guild in the first place?"_

 **Naruto**

" _How will we get into the guild in the first place, Sasuke? Their master isn't here anymore, and they don't know what happened to them yet. How would you explain to them about that?"_

" _And, not to mention the fact we can't reveal who we are. What would our names be until Mavis appears again? What type of magic shall we use to compensate?"_

 **Sasuke**

" _I know it might seem like a bad joke, but I'm serious in joining Fairy Tail right now. I even have new names for us. I would go as Shisui and you would go as Nagato. The first letter matches the first letters of our names. Unless you want us to use relative names, like I'm Itachi, and you would be Minato? Well they do call you the Orange Flash in memory of the Yellow Flash."_

 **Naruto**

" _A made up name? Like my dad Minato? and Itachi? Those were popular mages back in the day when they were still alive. I'm sure there has been tons of legends about them in books or tales. Those wouldn't work, we need to create a new identity but something that can still be easy to remember and not say our real names by mistake. N is my first letter. Na-ru-to…..Na-ga-to. Nagato. I can go with Nagato Uzumaki. What about Sasuke? Sa-su-ke….Shi-Shi-zu-i? Shi-su-i? Shisui? Is that a good name? Shisui Uchiha? Yeah, I like those names. Now that I've come up with an identity for the both of us, it's a matter of personal preference whether or not to go to the guild and join as a member. We weren't ever official members since we never had our guild marks magically sealed onto our bodies, they were just colored dye on cloth that signified us as a member of a guild. Now that magic has really gotten popular, it wouldn't hurt to official join Fairy Tail, would it?"_

 **Sasuke**

" _No, that wouldn't work. I've heard folktales and legends about the legendary Yellow Flash and the Black Tactician. Those two, when paired up could bring down an entire guild in a flash. I guess those were our fathers for you. It reminds me of Mavis when she tactically brought down guilds and ended wars with her strategies. I think we should stick with Nagato and Shisui, though I haven't a clue whether Naruto would like these names at all. If he doesn't he'd just have to stick with it. Where has that bastard gone anyway. Has he reached the end of Fiore yet? No, not yet, if I were him, I'd take a break after a stressful battle and eat my heart out. I guess it's time to head back and try to find him…..Or should I go to the guild first?"_

 **Naruto**

" _Yeah, I don't think I would want to join the guild yet. Sasuke, if you want to join the guild, then be my guest. I won't be an official member of the guild, but I will be there when you need me to. I still have a lot of work to do and by the time Mavis's spell deactivates I should have most of them completed by then. Sasuke, what do you think about the names I'm going to give us to hide our identities?No one may know we are The Sun and The Moon from the books of Zeref, but they have heard about The Sun Mage Naruto, and The Moon Mage Sasuke. I've overheard cityfolk talk about us a lot. Something about even creating posters and papers talking about two legendary Mages, which no one have seen, no one have fought, no one have met , but have saved the world multiple times. Even if some people were lucky enough to meet one of the two, citizens would hardly believe them as The Sun and The Moon were legendary mages that worked in the two man team."_

" _Man, I'm stuffed."_ Naruto thought. As Sanji walked outside from the chef's kitchen, Naruto gratefully thanked him again and again for the meal. Sanji being the chef he was told him that the duty of a chef, was to not see another man starve again.

Naruto handed the money to Sanji and generously gave him a pretty big tip. Naruto walked out of the restaurant only finding the three men lying unconscious there. " _What did I tell you guys. I didn't even hit you guys that hard. I only broke one guy's arm. Why are the rest of you lying here unconscious?"_ Naruto thought. _"Well, I guess I should be the one to take them to somebody to heal. After that, I should see if Sasuke's already in Fairy Tail."_

Naruto carried the three of them to the nearest healer and said that they ran into an accident. There was a mini fight to which Naruto can conclude from the broken arm. The healer quickly thanked him for bringing them back before any further injuries occurred. "What's your name, Mr?" the healer asked.

"M-me? uh-Nar- I mean- Nagato. Name's Nagato Uzumaki. What's yours?"

"Unohana Yachiru. I haven't seen you around here before, Nagato-kun. Are you new to Fiore?"

"Uh, I- I guess you could say that, Miss Unohana. You see, I'm actually debating whether or not to go official join a magic guild."

"A magic guild, huh? Well if you're strong, I don't see why not. Also if you luck out and go to one of the best guilds here in Fiore, especially Magnolia, there is a guild there nam-"

"Named Fairy Tail. I know Unohana-san. That was actually the place where I was deciding to go or not."

"Is there a reason you don't want to go to that guild, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"There is ONE. But it is a major problem."

"What is it?"

"I was actually at the place where Fairy Tail was when they were taking the S-class exam. However, I happened to see a black dragon destroy Tenroujima, the island where they took the exam. Right now, as it stands the island is gone, and the guild members are MIA."

"Oh-I see. That is a problem. Well if you're so sure you don't want to go be an official member of that guild, then it's your decision. Anyway, I can treat these three. You can be on your way now, Mr. Uzumaki."

"Thanks. Take care, Unohana-san. I'll be on my way then." Naruto said as he waved to her goodbye.

 **Sasuke**

" _No, I've decided. I'm already here in Magnolia. I can see Fairy Tail in the distance. I'm going to Fairy Tail first. I've got to tell Naruto I'll be in the guild. I know he won't join with me, so we both will just have to endure 7 long years before Fairy Sphere has been lifted. I won't use any magic that will reveal who I am."_

 **In further chapters I'll probably be focusing on Sasuke for a while until a time skip. Then it will go back to Naruto with a bit of Sasuke.**

 **Please Read and Review. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	4. Meeting

**Sasuke**

" _No, I've decided. I'm already here in Magnolia. I can see Fairy Tail in the distance. I'm going to Fairy Tail first. I've got to tell Naruto I'll be in the guild. I know he won't join with me, so we both will just have to endure 7 long years before Fairy Sphere has been lifted. I won't use any magic that will reveal who I am."_

"I'm actually at the pathway to Fairy Tail...I've never thought in 400 years that I'd set foot on this place."

I began observing all the small shops and restaurants around the streets looking for a couple of things. One, of course was Naruto. Second, I needed new clothes. And Three, even though I see Fairy Tail in the distance doesn't mean that the road is straight to Fairy Tail. I'm sure there will be a lot of twists and turns.

Bright. Bright. Bright. Blinding. Blinding.. I said as I come across countless clothing stores. The colors are too vibrant. I tend to like a black cloak and a midnight blue turtleneck in contrast to Naruto's bright clothing.

Pass. Pass. Hm…..That store actually doesn't look too bad. I said as I began closing in to look at the clothes inside.

"Need something, handsome?" a lady asked when I looked at some clothes for a bit too long.

"I,- yes, uh madam, do you have a midnight blue turtleneck with a black cloak?"

"Hm..let me see.." she said as she walked back to check.

I looked at the clothes once again. "This place…" I said. "Why does this place….."

"Ah, handsome…" She said as she walked back. "Turns out we had one last one available. It will be 200,000 jewels."

"Madam, that's a little too pricy. Can you make it 100,00 jewels?"

"No, But I can make it 190,000" she replied.

"99,000 jewels."

"You too?!" she shouted.

"What do you mean?" I asked back in shock of her sudden shout.

"150. 150,000 jewels and I'm not going lower."

"That sounds good, madam. But please explain what you mean by 'you too'."

"I'm sorry. I shouted that because earlier, there was a customer, that said 200,000 jewels was a bit too expensive. And he tried to bargain for 99,000."

"Madam, I'm sorry, But I do honestly feel 200,000 is a bit too expensive. I'm sure anyone with some sense might say that."

"He bought some black and red jacket and a white shirt…"

"WHAT?! Madam, did you happen to see if he had blonde hair!?" I yelled.

"Ah, yes, he did have spiky blonde hair and he happened to have 3 whisker like marks on each chee-"

"Can you tell me which way he went?!" I shouted.

"He went around that corner into the restaurant called Baratie some 1 hour ago.."

"Ok, thank you madam. Here's 200,000 jewels for helping me so much." I shoved the money into her hand and grabbed the clothes as I started running around the corner.

"...Uh, thank you handsome." she yelled back at me and waved.

I dashed around the corner and came to a stop to the entrance of a restaurant. _Baretie_.

" _Madam said that Naruto went to this restaurant an hour ago. If it takes 45 minutes for Naruto to order and finish a meal in this moderately extravagant restaurant, where could he have gone in 15 minutes? Does this place have any leaking magic?_ _ **Sharingan!**_ _"_

"T-This is…." I stuttered

"A fight.. and this magic… this magic is what remains of the **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)** Naruto uses. That magic that uses three daggers marked with runes. Naruto was really here. But there was a fight? Who would Naruto fight….Thieves?"

"Ah-Mister, what can I do for you" a man walked out preparing to light a cigar said to him.

"Oh, nothing Mr. I was looking for a friend. A lady told me that he went here to eat about an hour ago. Have you seen a blonde haired person in your restaurant?"

"Hm…? OH! You must be talking about mister!" he said. "I was the one handing out the food to him. He left some 15 minutes ago going to a clinic or something, carrying three guys in the southeast direction. I'm sure if you head southeast to whatever clinic he's went to you'll find more information."

"I appreciate your help very much. If you'll excuse me…"

"Name's Sanji, and may I ask what's yours?"

"My name is Sasu-I mean- Shisui. My name's Shisui." I stuttered.

"It's good to meet you Shisui-san. I'll take a few puffs of this cigar and I'll need to head back to work. May you find your friend." Sanji said as he lighted his cigar.

"I thank you." I answered before turning around and walk in the opposite direction."

" _Southeast, huh? Naruto where are you going?_

 **Naruto**

" Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail...Where is Fairy Tail...I really don't see it. Is Sasuke there already?" I wondered. "Where could he be? I should be able to sense him if he was somewhere. Wait! Sasuke?! He's near me. I should get into **Sage Mode** to locate him better."

I sat down on the side of the busy street and began to get into the familiar stance of gathering Ethernano in the air. This must be done without movement so I must have absolute stillness. It should take about 5 minutes for me to finish. I closed my eyes and it began.

 **Sasuke**

" _A clinic? I don't see any fancy clinics around here. Does this town even have a clinic this far out of the guild?"..."Well, what do you know. Speak of the devil, I found a person in a white coat and three bodies on the beds."_

"Excuse me….Is anyone there?" I asked politely

"Go away, I'm working on a patient." a rude answer came from behind a curtain.

"No can do miss. I'm looking for someone."

"Go somewhere else, kid." She replied back rudely again.

"I'm looking for someone-"

"I SAID I'M NOT INTERESTED! WHAT PART ABOUT IT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?" She shouted rudely.

"I'm looking for someone with blonde hair. Seen him, miss?"

"Blonde? Blonde Hair? Nagato-kun"

"N-Nagato?!" I said surprised.

"I know a Nagato that came here very recently around 5 minutes ago. Is he the one you're looking for?"

"He migh-I mean, yes, he is. Do you know where he headed?"

" _Nagato? You mean...he came up with that name without me needing to tell him? What are the chances he came up with Shisui too?"_

"He headed in the direction of Fairy Tail without knowing it. He didn't know where he was heading but he was heading North. If you go straight down this direction, you might be able to bump into him. If not, try going to the guild. Anyway, if we are done here, Mr…-"

"Sh-Shisui-san, Name's Shisui, Miss..-"

"Unohana Yachiru. Pleasure to meet you Shisui-san."

"It's been a pleasure. But I must get going now. Please take care." I said before hurrying out of the door for a sprint. _"She said North to Fairy Tail. If Naruto's been heading North all this time. How long would 10 minutes be if I walked in the direction of the guild?_

I kept running and running until I made a sudden stop in front of a person with blonde hair. He had just walked out of the side of the street with orange pigments around his eyes. He also had toad pupils as his eyes, but there was no mistaking it. "N-Naruto?"

 **Honestly I'm not feeling well with story writing. Getting popular just ain't my thing. I do hope that I can get as popular as some FF writers here, but I still have my ways to go. Some people who wrote their first stories after me, already are doing better than me in Favs and Follows.. .-. Sad Lyfe.**

 **Anywho, I'll just continuing what I want.**

 **Please Read and Review. Reviews are much appreciated.**


End file.
